Królewicz z bajki
by Gizmolog
Summary: Pewien król nie ma dziedzica, więc jego nadworny czarodziej postanawia temu zaradzić. Wariacja w stylu Calineczki - bajka na dobranoc opowiedziana pewnemu królewiczowi. (Rating z uwagi na podteksty.)
**Fanfik napisany na akcję** _ **Multifandom Multipairing Gospoda Party 2015**_ **na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem. Dość dziwne, moim zdaniem, podejście do prompta:** _ **Powinniśmy być razem, bo mamy dziecko**_ **, ale takie mi zwykle dziwne teksty wychodzą, często właśnie do najprostszych promptów.**

 **Królewicz z bajki**

Wcale nie tak dawno temu był sobie król. W odróżnieniu od wielu innych monarchów był bardzo szczęśliwym człowiekiem. W jego państwie panował dobrobyt i pokój, ludzie go kochali, a on kochał swoich poddanych. Był sprawiedliwym i łaskawym władcą, który najpierw myślał o innych, a dopiero potem o sobie. Nie toczył wojen z sąsiadami, wręcz przeciwnie, zawierał sojusze z kim tylko mógł, spory rozwiązywał zręczną dyplomacją, więc jego kraju nie pustoszyły wojny. Ludzi w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu darzył całkowitym zaufaniem i słuchał ich rad, nawet jeśli pochodzili z najniższego stanu, nawet jeśli nie urodzili się w jego królestwie. Miał w nich oddanych przyjaciół. W dodatku zawsze miał przy sobie miłość swojego życia, która rozumiała go jak nikt inny na całym świecie i z którą mógł porozmawiać szczerze o wszystkim. Nie brakowało mu prawie niczego.

Poza dziedzicem.

Zupełnie, jakby jego ród był przeklęty. Jego rodzice bowiem również długo czekali na narodziny syna, aż w końcu, zrozpaczeni, poprosili o pomoc czarodziejkę. Ta ostrzegła ich, że magia zawsze dąży do równowagi, ale królewska para nie rozumiała albo nie chciała rozumieć jej słów. Oboje tak długo błagali czarodziejkę, że ta wreszcie uległa. Kiedy urodził się królewicz, królowa zmarła, a król oszalał z żalu. Obwinił magię o śmierć żony, wyjął wszystkich czarodziejów spod prawa i zaczął ich zabijać. Wywołana w ten sposób wojna przeciwko wszystkiemu, co magiczne, trwała z górą dwadzieścia lat - do czasu, kiedy królewicz dorósł, przejął władzę od ojca i po długich staraniach zaprowadził pokój. Ale zło się już stało: przez dziesięciolecia mordów niezliczeni czarodzieje i druidzi stracili życie, którego nic nigdy nie mogło im wrócić. Młody król ufał swojemu nadwornemu czarodziejowi jak nikomu innemu, ale nie chciał uciekać się do pomocy magii, żeby nie ryzykować nowej wojny. Poprzednia skończyła się na tyle niedawno, że wciąż trwała w pamięci jego ludu jak zadra, a każdy kolejny przypadek nieudanego posłużenia się czarami mógł stać się iskrą, która podpali drzazgi i na nowo wznieci płomień. Król wiedział, że jest tylko człowiekiem i jak każdy człowiek może ulec emocjom, szczególnie niszczycielskim, dlatego wolał nie podejmować ryzyka. Widział, jak nienawiść zniszczyła jego ojca - nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby z nim stało się to samo.

Poza tym jego sytuacja różniła się od sytuacji jego rodziców. Był sam, nie miał żony, nie istniała więc kobieta, która mogłaby urodzić mu dziedzica. Owszem, był młody, mógłby się ożenić, szczególnie że nie brakowało mu urody ani innych zalet, dzięki którym księżniczki, wysoko urodzone damy i zwykłe kobiety z ludu chętnie by go poślubiły. Ale król kochał już kogoś, a choć nie wyznał swego uczucia ukochanej osobie, pragnął pozostać jej wierny, nawet jeśli ceną miałoby być wygaśnięcie jego rodu. Wielu jego zaufanych rycerzy miało synów, którzy mogliby w przyszłości władać jego państwem, dlatego postanowił, że kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora wybierze jednego z nich na swojego następcę. Na razie patrzył, jak chłopcy rosną, i cieszył się szczęściem swoich poddanych.

Mimo że król nie zwierzył się nikomu ze swojego strapienia i robił wszystko, żeby ukryć smutek nawet przed samym sobą, wielu bliskich mu ludzi znało jego troskę, tak jak on znał ich zmartwienia. Radzili nieraz potajemnie, jak można rozwiązać ów problem, ale żaden z nich nie wpadł na pomysł inny niż ten, który planował zrealizować król. Za każdy razem, kiedy dochodzili do wniosku, że nie są w stanie nic zrobić, wzdychali i rozchodzili się patrząc z nadzieją na jedynego człowieka, który choć brał udział w tych spotkaniach, nigdy się w ich trakcie nie odzywał. Wiedzieli, że jeśli ktoś zdoła znaleźć wyjście z tej skomplikowanej sytuacji, będzie to właśnie on. Najbardziej zaufany doradca i najbliższy przyjaciel króla. Jego nadworny czarodziej.

A ten, choć mogło się wydawać, że nic nie robi, cały czas szukał. Wertował magiczne księgi, których niewiele ocalało po wojnie, prowadził długie narady z druidami i innymi ludźmi znającymi się na czarach, w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się dyskusjom prowadzonym przez osoby, którym magia była obca, mając nadzieję, że wpadnie na pomysł, który król będzie skłonny zaaprobować. Pomysłów miał bowiem wiele, ale król odrzucał je jeden po drugim; jego nadworny czarodziej miewał wrażenie, że władca robi to z czystej złośliwości, do tak dziwnych argumentów czasem się uciekał. (Prawdę mówiąc czarodzieja najbardziej denerwowało, kiedy król mówił, że nie ożeni się z kobietą, której nie kocha, bo małżeństwo powinno się zawierać z miłości, a nie dla korzyści - nie cierpiał, kiedy przyjaciel wykorzystywał przeciw niemu jego własne słowa.) Ale to jego słowo było prawem i o jego dziecko tu chodziło, więc czarodziej mógł się tylko kłócić - co zwykle robił z czystą przyjemnością, a bywało, że po prostu dla zasady - i być posłusznym. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że kiedy trzasnąwszy drzwiami wychodził z królewskich komnat po kolejnej odmowie, zaraz udawał się na dalsze rozmowy albo szedł do zamkowej biblioteki przeglądać następne magiczne księgi. Aż wreszcie w jednej z nich znalazł informację o ludziach zza morza, którzy znają odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Niewiele myśląc jak zwykle w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wyruszył w drogę, żeby po raz kolejny pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi królowi.

Podróż trwała długo i obfitowała w niesamowite przygody, ale gdyby o nich tu i teraz choćby napomnknąć, opowieść ta ciągnęłaby się bez końca. Lepiej zostawić to na inną okazję. Tym razem powiedzmy sobie tylko, że wyprawa zakończyła się sukcesem i czarodziej przywiózł z niej upragnione rozwiązanie.

Król wysłuchał go z uwagą, a potem roześmiał się. Choć od lat był świadkiem licznych dziwów, jakie mogła sprawić magia, nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co mówił mu jego nadworny czarodziej. Jego propozycja brzmiała jak historyjka, którą rodzice opowiadają przed snem małym dzieciom - tylko małym, bo duże by w nią nie uwierzyły, twierdził rozbawiony król. Ale czarodziej upierał się, że magia jest to w stanie sprawić, że w krainie za morzem na własne oczy widział dzieci zrodzone w ten sposób. Przyznał wprawdzie, że nie był świadkiem samego momentu narodzin, ale tamtejsi ludzie pokazywali mu, które dzieci są skutkiem tego czaru. Poza tym, argumentował, niczego nie ryzykują. Dokładnie zbadał sprawę, dowiedział się wszystkiego i był pewny, że ani niepowodzenie, ani tym bardziej powodzenie nie przyniesie żadnej szkody osobom biorącym udział w rzuceniu zaklęcia, to jest jemu i królowi. Skutek, jeśli go osiągną, może być tylko pozytywny.

Ostatecznie król dał się przekonać, jak to zwykle bywało, kiedy jego nadworny czarodziej bardzo się o to postarał. Razem wybrali odpowiednie miejsce w zacisznym zakątku królewskiego lasu, do którego nikt nigdy nie zaglądał, i zrobili to, co trzeba było zrobić, żeby magia zadziałała. Czarodziej został w lesie, żeby doglądać kiełkującego nasienia, a król wrócił do zamku, żeby rządzić swoim krajem. Przy każdej możliwości odwiedzał czarodzieja sprawdzając, czy wszystko przebiega bez problemu. W końcu zaczarowana roślina zakwitła, a kiedy pąk się rozwinął, w jego środku ukazało się dziecko. Był to chłopiec o jasnych włosach króla, z którego nasienia powstał, i ciemnych oczach czarodzieja, którego magia umożliwiła jego narodziny. Król zabrał ich wspólnego syna do zamku i odtąd wszyscy trzej, razem z czarodziejem, żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Czy to znaczy - spytał jasnowłosy chłopiec o ciemnych oczach - że mieszkacie razem tylko dlatego, że tak wypada, bo jestem waszym synem? Przecież się kochacie!

\- Myślę, że Artur czekał na jakiś pretekst. Sam wiesz, jaki jest twój ojciec - odparł Merlin i mrugnął do syna. - Dobranoc - dodał, po czym zdmuchnął świeczkę.

Królewicz bez protestu (po kim on to ma?!) zamknął oczy, żeby po chwili spać już głęboko.


End file.
